


Heaven

by Ipodsandstars



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, daddy bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was pretty sure he was finally dead… Or maybe he wasn’t</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Also goes under my Guardian Angel series

7\. Heaven  
Summary: Bruce was pretty sure he was finally dead… Or maybe he wasn’t

Laughter filled the air as a young, happy and beautiful eight year old girl is lifted into the air by a golden haired demi-god. The two are happily playing and everything seems to be normal, at least that is what this family is trying to be.  
The little girl’s name is Ivy Rose Banner and the blonde demi-god dont need no introduction. But yes, Bruce Banner has a daughter.

A daughter he almost lost alongside her mother after a kidnapping-turned-rescue mission went wrong. Bruce watches his daughter lovingly, never taking his eyes off of her. His eyes are full of adoration, he completely adores her and he sometimes sleeps in her bedroom with her because he’s scared he’ll wake up and find her gone…

His worst fear is he’s dead, in fact he’s pretty sure he is. Bruce fears he’s dead and the entire past nine or so years is a dream; he’d wake up and find every joy in his life was gone - fate would have caught up with him again.  
But as one Darcy Lewis wraps her arms around his waist and the two watch thier daughter, he knows everything is real and everything is fine and he’s just worrying over nothing.

He is in heaven, having finally found what he was searching for his entire life  
His heaven is his home.  
From his little girl, to his pain-in-the-ass best friend Tony Stark, everything was so strangely perfect. And normal in thier unique way


End file.
